Tutorial: FAQ
For Beginners What is this game? Browser game , you play as lord which mission is collecting the castles and conquer enemy castles, there's also pvp feature which you can battle with other people castles, expedition which mainly used to collecting resources. How/Where do I signup? Follow the instructions on this page: Tutorial: Registration. It also has links to where you need to go in order to get into the game. After that, you might want to browse through the How to Play guide for step-by-step instructions through the tutorial phase to get you started. Also, Tutorial: Interface shows English labels for common interface buttons. It is also useful to see the Glossary for terminologies in case you encounter unfamiliar words. Do I need to go through a lottery again? No. Once you signup, you can play immediately. How do resources work in this game? Resource Types * Wood - is mainly used for upgrading green icon castles * Stone - is mainly used for upgrading orange icon castles * Rice - used on dispatch * Soldier - used on dispatch and upgrading red icon castles Production / Regeneration *Resources regenerate over time and your lord level affects maximum resources that you can held * Expedition Team on Slot 1 affects your resource regen, put all facilities and warlords in all castles on expedition team to further increase resource regen *You can visit your current production values on the Profile page (Quick menu has a link to it). Resource cap -formula here- How do I get new castles? * Build, need resources and blueprint (mainly got from quest and events) * Do Event, certain event give himes for rewards Dispatch What is a dispatch? Send a dispatch team to conquer enemy castles See main article: Dispatch Battle What are battles in this game? Challenge other people castles, you'll get some resources (rice and soldier) even if you win or lose See main article: Battle Domestic Affairs What are domestic affairs? Domestic affairs, sometimes called "Internal Affairs", "Politics", or "Expeditions" are timed missions that your Administration teams can run. They generally consume a bit of resources, in exchange for either a larger amount of resource or at times, special items. See main article: Domestic Affairs Stats and Abilities * Attributes:there's 4 attributes on this game ** Flatland (Red Icon) ** Hill (Orange Icon) ** Mountain (Green Icon) ** Water (Green Icon) The attributes differs for each shirohime and it have weakness or strength on each type * Type: there's 3 attributes on this game ** Spearman: they strong against Cavalry but weak against Archer ** Cavalry: they strong against Archer but weak against Spearman ** Archer: they strong against Spearman but weak against Cavalry * Level: Your hime level, it raised everytime you upgrade her * HP: if your hime HP is low, you should repair her, if her HP reach 0 then your hime can't fight and needs to be repaired (your hime won't lost) * Melee Attack: show attack stats of melee type hime (Spearman,Cavalry) * Melee Defense: show defense stats when facing melee type hime * Range Attack: show attack stats of ranged type hime (Archer) * Range Defense: show defense stats when facing ranged type hime * Agility: higher agility means your hime will move first and it slightly increased evasion * Luck: Affects critical/evasion (not tested) * Intimacy: Affects Hime affection towards lord, hime with lower affection have lower stats, if your hime affection reach 100, their stats will boost into 150% * Personality: Personality of himes, each himes has different personality, and it will affects their stats growth * Accuracy: higher means your attack won't miss often * Evasion: higher means you won't hit often * Critical: show how much chance you will land critical hits * Condition: there's 6 icon of condition (see below) *# Best condition, your hime damage will raised about 300% on battle *# Good condition,your hime damage will raised about 200% on battle *# Normal condition,your hime damage will stays at 100% on battle *# Bad condition,your hime damage will decreased about 50% on battle *# Worse condition,your hime damage will decreased about 75% on battle *# Worst condition,your hime damage will decreased about 99% on battle file:Condition.PNG if your himes on worst,worse or bad condition you can use special item to raise their morale or simply wait for them to recover their condition Facilities and Warlords Facilities are utilities for himes, they increased your stats, your production and can help on battle (for leader hime only) * Facility can be build on construction menu * Facility build time can be differ based on their rarity and stats * Facility with higher stats can be put on hime for dispatch * Facility with lower stats can be put on hime for expedition to increase resource regen * Facility on leader Hime will help on battle, they can deals damage and form a barricade to interrupt other people hime on PVP Warlords are helpers with stats boots and abilities to help your himes on battle * Warlords can be obtained mainly from dispatch and expedition quest * Warlords can be obtain from events and from dispatch (rare) * Some warlords have skills with different effects * Warlords also have different role, for battle or expedition * Same warlords can't be equipped on a Hime